toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Flaggy
"Hey! Everyone! The Giant Being is here!" —'Flaggy', various episodes Flaggy is a sentient Canadian flag whose main role in his appearances has been to keep a lookout on the surroundings of the Island, mostly looking out for The Giant Being or his parents, Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO, or Monsieur Bonjour. History ''Toy Island'' Flaggy first debuted in Season 1 in the first episode. Continuing into the next episode, he reveals his vital role of keeping a lookout for The Giant Being to play with, or even worse his parents, who threaten to destroy the Island and its inhabitants. In one episode, the Island is caught in a terrible windstorm, and Flaggy ends up blown away and caught in a far-off mountain. He is first found by Cuckoo and is later rescued. When The Giant Being exits the season, Flaggy's role diminishes greatly since about once per episode one character talks to him, usually Coela, and asks him about the surroundings or the weather, and he utters only one line of dialogue. Flaggy returns in Season 2, and he gains a new role; this time, he looks out for Moose Moosa Mooster in his UFO. Despite this seemingly important role, he is still underutilized and aside from announcing their appearance he usually does not do anything else. Flaggy makes his next appearance in Season 3, where he now has the benefit of looking out for the Napoleonic Forces as well. Unfortunately, they usually come by surprise and thus Flaggy can not look out for them. Flaggy also has an episode focusing on him, "Flaggy's Gone Too!", in which as soon as the Triple M Crew kidnaps Flaggy, the Toy Island Crew are unable to predict their appearances and they begin kidnapping characters like crazy, proving Flaggy's key role. When Season 4 rolled around, Flaggy was nowhere to be seen, so like Big Tigger, Mousey, and Pillow Panda he was assumed to have been given the boot. Later, in the Christmas special, he makes his dramatic return, but for whatever reason no one can remember him besides Ditto and Eeyore. Distraught, he joins the Triple M Crew in a bid to launch revenge on the Toy Island Crew. Flaggy appears in Season 5 as the newest member of the Triple M Crew. He begins acting as the lieutenant starting in the sixth episode, although his inexperience causes his plans to fail. Throughout the season, Clocksworth and Apollo attempt to defeat Flaggy with various schemes due to their jealousy of Flaggy being the lieutenant. However, each time their plan fails due to one variable or another. Flaggy formulates a plan to ruin Emperor Lakeet's palace-warming party, although the monkey twins defeat them. He is later seen hatching various schemes to attack the Toy Island Crew, although when the time comes to attack they are intercepted by Madame Tigre and he ends up in a jail cell alongside Moose Moosa Mooster, Apollo, and Toby. In the end, he is rescued by Clocksworth and the other minions. He later appears in "Scientific Research" where he and Moose Moosa Mooster think of various plans to interfere with Jane's research, but each time they find themselves defeated due to her advanced technology. He shows up in "Beach Raid" where he tries to ruin the festivities but is sent flying in the end. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Flaggy appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. Once he is rescued from the level "Breaking Out", he can be summoned from Friend Boxes. His ability lets Krinole exit the level and return to the Map while keeping any items he had collected from that level. ''Toy Island Party! Flaggy owns a set of minigames in ''Toy Island Party! His minigames are about attaining a high score of some sort. ''Friends' Racing'' Flaggy makes a minor appearance in Friends' Racing. When the player finishes the race, Dory appears dressed as a fairy and waves him around. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Flaggy appears in Friends' Kombat: United as part of Prayer Bear's moveset. He is used in one of her attacks and one of her throws. ''Friends' Baseball'' Flaggy appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Mr. Tedy's unlockable team. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Flaggy is a default playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Moose Moosa Mooster. He is a Tricky type player, curving the ball as he hits it. It is also rather difficult to tell what he's doing, as the racket appears to "float" in his grasp. He also has good shot control in exchange for lower power and movement speed. ''Curtis Ball Showdown'' Flaggy appears in Curtis Ball Showdown as both an audience member and a coach recruitable in campaign mode. He specialises in team strategy tactics. Character Flaggy is generally a very friendly and neighbourly guy, peacefully forecasting the weather and engaging in tranquil conversations. However, when an ominous force is present, he begins to scream at the top of his lungs to attract attention to the dangers surrounding the Island, and he almost begins to panic. Later, when everyone forgets him, he develops huge feelings of hatred and vengeance and swears to get back at them. However, he is inexperienced as a lieutenant, so he often times fails the Triple M Crew and causes them to be defeated. Appearance Flaggy has a white flagpole body, and his head is that of a Canadian flag. Development Flaggy became a Canadian flag because when Toy Island was in its early development stages, it took place in the Canadian arctic. Later, even though this element of the show was taken out, Flaggy retained his appearance as a Canadian flag. Profiles and statistics Toy Island Season 1 bio: Flaggy is one of the colourful residents of Toy Island, and his tall perch grants him the best view to spotting an incoming Giant Being or two! Toy Island Season 5 bio: After being forgotten by the entire Toy Island Crew, Flaggy has made it his mission to exact revenge on his former allies, and to do so he's become the newest lieutenant of the Triple M Crew. Just what is he up to...?! Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: When Flaggy is summoned from a Friend Box, he will allow Krinole to return to the world map while keeping all collectibles he earned from the stage. What a great way to stock up on extra lives! Toy Island Tennis bio: Flaggy has great shot precision at the cost of speed and power. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters